Series 15
The fifteenth season began airing in the UK on March 1st, 2011. Radio Times states that there will be nineteen episodes in this season. Episodes # Gordon and Ferdinand - Gordon is embarrassed to be seen with Ferdinand whilst delivering the Lion of Sodor. # Toby and Bash - Toby helps Bash find a home on Sodor. # Emily and Dash - Emily has to escort Dash to a steam fair, but thoughtlessly leaves him behind. # Percy's New Friends - Percy wants to make friends with the animals on Sodor. # Edward the Hero - Edward wants to become a hero. # James to the Rescue - James refuses to work as part of a team, but soon regrets his decision. # Happy Hiro - Hiro is feeling homesick, so Thomas tries to cheer him up. # Up, Up and Away - Thomas and Percy have to deliver a giant balloon. # Henry's Happy Coal - Henry is teased about his special coal. # Let it Snow - While collecting logs for an animal shelter, Thomas and Gordon sing a song in hopes of making it snow. # Surprise Surprise - Thomas' must help his friends be repaired in time for the Christmas party. # Spencer the Grand - Spencer and Percy disobey orders and puff around in the fog. # Stop that Bus! - Thomas takes Bertie on a tour, but Bertie has work to attend to. # Stuck on You - Thomas and Butch don't listen to Victor and Butch's magnet gets stuck on things. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Hiro * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Victor * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * Bertie * Butch * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * The Duke of Boxford * Workmen * The Schoolchildren * The Duchess of Boxford (does not speak) * Rosie (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Kevin (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * A Tree Specialist (cameo) Hank and Scruff are also rumoured to appear. A new crane named Owen may be introduced. Cast USA * Michael Brandon as the narrator * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Toby * Jules de Jongh and Emily * William Hope as Percy and Edward * Glenn Wrage as Spencer and Ferdinand * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Kevin, and Sir Topham Hatt * Keith Wickham as Dowager Hatt * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel * Togo Igawa as Hiro * David Bedella as Victor and the Duke of Boxford UK and AUS * Michael Angelis as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas, Toby, and Ferdinand * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Annie, and Clarabel * Keith Wickham as Gordon, Henry, James, Percy, Edward, Dash, Sir Topham Hatt, and Dowager Hatt * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Charlie, Victor, Bash, Kevin, and the Duke of Boxford * Togo Igawa as Hiro Source * http://library.digiguide.tv/lib/programmenextshowing/237292&hPage=2 Category:Television Series